


We All Die Young

by MichaelMellsAsshole



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drugs, I would die for Ben, how do joints work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellsAsshole/pseuds/MichaelMellsAsshole
Summary: After Ben dies, he tries to get the attention of his brother Klaus.





	We All Die Young

It was supposed to be like any other mission; get in, fight, get out. The Academy wasn’t supposed to have any casualties, they never did. It was just a bank robbery, nothing special or out of the ordinary. But this time, it was different.

Ben felt like something was off, right up until he felt a sharp pain in his back. He heard Allison scream out his name, but it sounded muffled, like he was underwater. He started coughing as he fell to his knees. Something splattered onto the floor. Was that, blood? It couldn’t be. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the rest of the Academy running towards him.   
~~~  
Ben’s eye’s snapped open as he shot up. He was exactly were he had just been, but no one had noticed him when he got up. They were crowded around someone lying on the floor. “Wait a minute,” Ben thought. “That was him! Why were there two of him? And why couldn’t anyone else see him? Oh no.” Ben felt his heart sink. He realized now that he was dead. He looked down at his corpse. Damn, he looked pretty hot. Ben hoped that he had some devoted female fans who would mourn him.

“Do something!” Luther’s voice snapped Ben back to reality. His brother was shouting at Klaus. “Bring him back, talk to him, something!”

“I-I can’t,” Klaus stuttered. “I can’t think straight right now.”

“What you mean to say is that you’re high,” Diego said. “Our brother just d-died, and you’re f-fucking high.” Diego’s stutter came back whenever he got upset, and Ben could see he was close to tears.

“Guys, I’m right here!” Ben shouted. “I can see you, please talk to me!” Ben ran around to each of his siblings, trying to get them to notice him. He tried to grab Allison’s hand, but his hand passed right through her’s. Ben broke down sobbing. He let out big, gasping sobs. He was so loud, he wondered how no one could hear him.

Luther turned away from them and turned on his earpiece. “Hey dad, we need to talk.”  
~~~  
After Luther explained the situation to their father, the Academy snuck out of the bank, with Ben’s body in tow. Ben thought that he would have the best chance of being seen if he stuck around Klaus, so he tried not to leave his side.

As soon as he home, Klaus went straight to his room. He lifted up his mattress and grabbed some weed and rolling paper and started to roll a joint. Klaus lit it and took a deep breath in, his body shaking on the breath out. Ben knew it would be much harder to communicate with Klaus if he was high; he would just have to wait out Klaus’ high in order to communicate with him.  
~~~  
Ben quickly realized that Klaus wasn’t getting sober anytime soon. As soon as Klaus started to sober up, he would pop another pill, smoke another joint, or drink some more alcohol. There was no end in sight to Klaus’ seemingly endless high, and Ben had started to give up hope. That was the case, until Klaus slept for an entire day without anyone waking him up.

Ben sat at the foot of Klaus’ bed, watching him and waiting for him to wake up. Ben felt like he would pass out from boredom, and his body didn’t even sleep! He had almost given up hope, until he saw Klaus start to move. Klaus threw an arm over his eyes, letting out a little grunt. Ben’s heart started pumping faster in anticipation; this was really happening! Klaus was going to wake up and see Ben, and he could tell the rest of the family that Ben was still alive.

Klaus pushed himself up into a sitting position and winced. He reached for a joint with his eyes half open before Ben realized what was happening.

“Klaus! Klaus it’s me, Ben! Can you hear me? Or see me? Just tell me that you know I’m here,” Ben cried out in desperation. He wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip through his fingers just yet. Ben almost lost hope, until Klaus looked up. Klaus’ eyes widened in surprise.

“I-Is that, Ben?”

“Yes! Oh thank god, you finally noticed me. I’ve been trying to get your attention for weeks!”

Klaus took a shaky breath in. “I’m not high enough for this.” He reached for the joint again.

“Oh my god please don’t get high, the only reason you can see me right now is because you’re sober.”

“Well then I guess I better stay sober.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof we all know how that promise turns out. I always wondered why it took so long for Klaus to tell everyone that he could see Ben. Did he not care, did Ben not want him to say, or did he believe that no one would believe him? I hope the writers get to explore Ben and his relationship with Klaus more in season 2 cause I can’t write that many fics.


End file.
